Family Ties
by roguegirl9929
Summary: Seto and Mokuba. Non-slash! Just little moments between brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yes...I own this...yeah right. Wish I owned though!

1. Sky

Seto glanced at the darkening sky at then at his brother who was happily kicking a soccer ball around their huge yard, "Come on shrimp...time to go in. It's going to storm."

2. Ice Cream

Seto chuckled at his younger brother, "Did any of the ice cream make your mouth?"

3. Movie

Mokuba glanced from the screen in their home theatre to Seto and rose to get a blanket to place over his sleeping brother.

4. Garden

Seto ruffled his brother's hair as Mokuba excitedly showed him their home-grown tomatoes.

5. Zoo

Yugi smiled as he watched Mokuba, on his brothers back, point out animal after animal to Seto.

6. Sign

Mokuba always was on the lookout for the first sign of exhaustion or illness in his big brother.

7. Smile

Mokuba smiled as he looked down at his locket; Seto would save him...he always did.

8. Beauty

Mokuba showed Seto the beauty in the world that nobody really saw.

9. Horror

Seto looked down at the black haired head that had crawled into his bed and curled up beside him, "Watching the ring was a bad idea, huh?"

10. Shopping

Seto looked at Mokuba's pleading eyes, "Fine. Put the cookies in the cart,"

11. Umbrella

Seto held Mokuba's umbrella as the kid managed to jump in every rain puddle imaginable.

12. Game

Mokuba watched as Seto played Gazaburo in chess for their adoption, "Please win Seto. Please."

13. Laughter

Mokuba loved Seto's rare laughter that would only show up when he was in a really good mood.

14. Memory

Seto would sometimes have nightmares of memories from times past during which Mokuba would comfort him until they past.

15. Family

"Big brother! You're home!"

16. Candle

Seto lit the last candle and settled down next to Mokuba, "Just because the power went out doesn't mean you don't have to go to bed."

17. Holiday

Mokuba pounced on his brother's bed, "Merry Christmas Seto!"

18. Prize

Seto shook his head with a small grin as Mokuba trotted away with a very large stuffed dog, "Where are you going to put that?"

19. Phone

Mokuba's stomach rolled as he received the phone call he never wanted to ever get, "I want 16 million if you ever want to see Seto Kaiba again."

20. Charm

Seto ruffled his brother's hair as the kid gave him a doe-eyed puppy look, "Fine. Just this once."

21. Color

Mokuba adored how epic his brother looked with his white trench coat blowing behind him as he walked away from another win.

22. Thought

"Seto...I thought you were going to stop the rivalry with Yugi and we were going to open the Duel Monsters Park together."

23. Beach

Seto grabbed his brother, tossed him over one shoulder, and proceeded to drop him in the ocean.

24. Fan

Mokuba chuckled as a group of teenage girls hung on Seto because they were his "biggest fans".

25. Ticket

Mokuba watched as Seto checked everyone's tickets into the duel competition and couldn't help but be proud that his brother was going to kick Yugi's you-know-what.


	2. Chapter 2

Present

Seto glanced at the clock and placed Mokuba's presents from Santa under the tree.

Movie

"Mokuba, I don't care how good you say it is. I'm not watching Napoleon Dynamite."

Prize

"My big brother is the best duelist. Don't expect to beat him and win any prizes.

Sunset

As the sun set behind them, Mokuba and Seto headed back into the mansion.

Vacation

"Seto…that's it! You're taking a break and we're going on a vacation. I suggest Disney."

Shiny

Mokuba looked at the shiny, black eyes of Seto's blu-eyes and hoped, 'Win Seto! Please win!'

Videogame

"Wow Seto," Mokuba laughed, "You suck at this level."

Table

Mokuba placed a burnt grilled cheese on the table in front of Seto, "Eat up!"

Accident

Mokuba sobbed as images of his brother's car accident flashed on the evening news.

Sleep

Mokuba placed a blanket over his sleeping brother's shoulders, "Seto, you need to stop sleeping on your desk."

Breakfast

"Seto! Coffee doesn't count as breakfast!"

Fix

Seto fixed Mokuba's toy with a smile and ruffled his hair.

Stubborn

"Quit being stubborn! Just take a break, Seto! You're sick!"

Once

Once, when they were still at the orphanage, Mokuba came close to defeating his brother in chess but was quickly taken down.

Wind

The wind blew back Seto's trench coat and ruffled his hair making Mokuba smirk, "Yep. That's right. My brother is epic."

Catch

Mokuba jumped down from the landed helicopter, "Catch me Seto!"

Build

The news brought up the story of the Kaiba brothers building villages in Africa with Yugi and a few other duelists.

Villian

"Seto's not the villain, Joey! He's not! He's my big brother!!!"

Argue

"Don't argue Mokuba. Just eat your carrots."

Remember

"I remember how carefree Seto was. Until our stepfather started abusing him."

Tease

"Shrimp," Seto teased lightly, ruffling Mokuba's hair.

Brother

"He's my brother. I know he's not perfect but he's my big brother."

Escape

Mokuba escaped from Pegasus with one thought, 'Get to Seto.'

Key

"Mokuba, we need to start hiding a key out here," Seto said as he lifted his brother into a window.

Couch

Seto settled on the couch next to his brother and grabbed the remote, "I pick what we watch tonight."


End file.
